In Heaven's Despite
by the shadow proves the sunshine
Summary: Tyrants are not created in a day, but rather over time. Miraz always selfishly took from his brother, forgetting what being a brother truly meant. A look at Miraz's progression from childhood bully to murderous traitor. One-shot.


**In Heaven's Despite**

**Summary:** Tyrants are not created in a day, but rather over time. Miraz always selfishly took from his brother, forgetting what being a brother truly meant. A look at Miraz's progression from childhood bully to murderous traitor. One-shot.

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel (of a sort), and complete opposite of my story "To Build a Heaven", which depicts certain events between Peter and Edmund. You can read one without the other, but they're meant to be a contrasting pair.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Miraz or any of the Caspians, they all belong to C.S. Lewis. The quote woven throughout the story in italics, as well as the title, comes from William Blake's poem, The Clod and the Pebble.

**Warning:** If you've read Prince Caspian, you know how the story of Miraz and Caspian the Ninth ends. It's not pretty and I didn't change anything, so beware a dark and gloomy ending.

_Then the Lord said to Cain, "Where is your brother Abel?"_

"_I know not," he replied, "Am I my brother's keeper?"_

_-Genesis 4:9-_

_Love seeketh only self to please_

The river of blood running down Caspian's arm was increasing in flow. He stared at in shock, and then stared back at his younger brother.

"What were you thinking?" Caspian yelled as several men came over and started bandaging his arm, "You could have killed me!"

Miraz seemed unconcern. "You'll be fine. I didn't prick you anywhere hard or vital." He had no trouble looking his brother in the eye.

Caspian bit down on his bottom lip , trying to keep the long line of words he was longing to fling at Miraz in check. He didn't realize that he was biting so hard until he tasted the sharp, metallic taste of blood in his mouth. Perfect. Now he was bleeding from more than one place. He hastily brought his hand up to his mouth to wipe away the blood that was now pooling there.

"Father won't be happy," Caspian hissed. Normally, he would not have stooped to such a level to bring their father into the situation, but Caspian's anger was running blindly. He would have invoked anything that could give him leverage.

"He won't find out," Miraz replied calmly.

Caspian let out a small moan of pain as someone propped his arm completely upright.

"Why won't he find out?" His voice was soft and almost lethal.

"You won't tell him," Miraz replied, his voice calm but his eyes narrow, "You won't tell him. Don't, or you'll wish you hadn't."

With that, Miraz calmly handed his sword to one of the many attending guards and walked back toward the castle. Caspian frowned, wondering if he was truly hearing this exchange correctly. Miraz had always had a bad temper and could be incredibly selfish, but he also had clung to Caspian like a blanket, imitating his every move. Within the past year, however, things had changed drastically, and Miraz seemed to sometimes border on hatred for his older brother. It was a change that had left Caspian hurt and confused, but not mad- not most of the time. Now, however, Miraz had gone to a whole other dangerous level by threatening Caspian. This was more than just moody behavior. It had gone to completely disturbing.

Now several yards away, Miraz smiled. He truly had not meant to hurt Caspian, but he saw an opening and he had gone for it. It was Caspian's fault for not defending properly. It was true that they were not suppose to actually take such swings at each other in their training, but it was something they had both done on occasion without incident. He had felt guilty for a few seconds, but his brother was fine, so why bother? Besides, for the first time in a long time, he had won, and he enjoyed the feeling. He was proud for winning, and vowed to do it more often.

Caspian always won- in everything. He did better in school, and better in training. He would be King one day, something Miraz was well aware he would never be. He deserved to win sometimes.

That day, walking back from the field, Miraz vowed he would win more often- whatever the price.

* * *

Caspian sighed. He had been pacing his room for over an hour now, trying to decide on a course of action. He remembered Miraz's threat against him, and even though he knew it shouldn't bother him, it did scare him slightly. Miraz was temperamental and apparently, prone to violence. He was not the steady young boy he had been even two years ago.

However, Caspian's worry was becoming more genuine after every passing incident. Over the past year, Miraz had done many things Caspian did not know he was capable of, and most of these events seemed planned with the idea to get Caspian in trouble unjustly.

Caspian reached for his doorknob. He felt much more comfortable in his own room than seeking down either Miraz or his father, but he knew the problem wouldn't go away by simply hiding out. Though he wished it would.

He walked down the long hallway toward his father's study, making sure to pass by Miraz's room on light feet. It only took a few seconds before Caspian was in front of the King's study, but it felt like several hours to him. With one last sigh, Caspian steeled his nerve and knocked forcefully on the thick wooden door.

"Come in," the reply was abrupt and a command. The elder Caspian looked shocked as his son approached, clearly expecting it to be someone else, but he quickly hid the surprise on his face and pushed the stack of papers in front of him aside as the younger Caspian slowly sat down.

"I thought you were Lord Gaern with more papers for me to fill out," Caspian's father offered as way of explanation. Caspian stayed silent.

The elder Caspian sat up a little straighter, sensing the unease on his son's face.

"Caspian," He drew the younger boy's eyes up with just his name.

Caspian swallowed the lump growing in his throat and began.

"I'm worried about Miraz, Father," He admitted, "He' been acting strange for the past year, and I know you've seen that. Lately, though, he's become not only troubled but. . . malicious. In training today, he stabbed my arm with great strength. I thought it was an accident, but when I looked at him he looked murderous."

The elder Caspian nodded slowly and leaned back in his chair, musing over his own thoughts on the matter.

"I have noticed he has been, as you said, troubled. I was unaware it had developed, however. I thought he would come around on his own. I will talk to him."

Caspian let out a sigh of relief. The war was not won but this battle seemed to be in his favor, if anyone could really win at all in such a war.

* * *

_To bind another to its delight_

"I told you not to tell."

The words were venomous, and Caspian felt the poison seep through his veins as he struggled to break free. Miraz had acted relatively normal for the past week, acting better than he had in ages. Now, however, true colors were showing through once again.

"Miraz!" Caspian could only choke the word out, pinned against the stone wall by Miraz's arm.

Miraz let go, and Caspian felt the air once again reach his lungs. He breathed in deeply, grateful for every painful breath. The look he gave Miraz was one of pure pain, both physical and emotional. Miraz said nothing for several minutes.

"I could have held you there longer," He simply stated, then fled, leaving a gasping Caspian in the dark hallway.

* * *

_Joy in another's loss of ease_

"I don't understand why he has to stay in the castle," Her voice betrayed the fact she knew she was defeated before even entering argument.

"I know he can be cruel and a nuisance, but he is my brother," Caspian admonished gently, "and when you expect there might be a snake in the grass, you want to be able to see it at all times. It is safer this way. He has tempered with age. I think Prunaprismia may have helped greatly with that."

Caspian's wife nodded slowly. She was unsure if she completely agreed that Miraz had become less cruel, but she could not deny her husband's logic of keeping a close eye on him.

"How is Caspian?" Caspian asked, his own name sounding strange on his tongue. He had not yet become use to the fact he was no longer the youngest with his name.

"Asleep, resting peacefully. What we should be doing- it's late, and you have a council meeting tomorrow."

Caspian sighed.

"I know. I know it's been almost six months since I've been crowned, but I'm still not sure I am used to the kingly duties yet. Father seemed to do it with such ease."

Caspian's wife turned a sympathetic glance toward him.

"It will come in time. Right now, you need to rest."

Caspian couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Caspian was concentrating so heavily on the papers in front of him he didn't hear the knock the first time. Or the second. It was not until Miraz stepped into the room cautiously that Caspian even realized there was someone else in the room. Miraz cleared his throat, and Caspian jumped, trying to look as dignified as possible.

Caspian didn't say anything, but just raised his eyebrows, his eyes clearly asking the question for him. The two brothers had barely been on speaking terms in years. Miraz may have remained a part of Caspian's council, but he held little authority and Caspian rarely took his often bad advice. He had certainly never entered the king's study before.

"Your wife seems to think I am untrustworthy," Miraz stated quietly, "I believe she has been having the castle staff spy on me."

Caspian felt his anger rise, but took a deep breath and remained calm.

"You are complaining about this?" He asked. He almost tacked on _to me, right now?_ But decided to be polite and tactful.

"No," Miraz started, "I understand why she doesn't trust me," the well-rehearsed line fell easily from his lips.

Caspian blinked, taken aback. These were the closest words to an apology that Miraz had ever uttered. The king stayed silent, letting a little glimmer of hope that Miraz would continue his apology light up in his chest.

"I am sorry I have ever given her cause not to trust me. However, I am not sure Prunaprismia and I can live like this. If you want us out of the castle, then command us to leave. If not, please stop your wife from ordering every servant to report my goings to her."

It was a good thing Caspian had now had practice with keeping a straight face, because otherwise his jaw would hit the floor. Did he just hear Miraz say the words "sorry" and "please"? Suddenly, Caspian felt giddy. This, here, was his brother. The imposter had left, and Miraz's true soul had returned once more.

Caspian knew he was taking a chance trusting Miraz. The idea that Miraz had an ulterior motive crossed his mind, but Caspian pushed the idea aside. If he could not trust his own brother, how would he be able to trust anyone else? He would take a chance. Every man deserved a least a second chance.

"I'll order them to stop at once. Thank you for your apology. I know it can't have been easy. The sincere ones never are."

Miraz smiled on the outside, though his inner thoughts had no such mirth. Playing this charade had been harder than he thought it would be, but it was almost over. He fully expected Caspian to wave a hand and dismiss him, but Caspian did nothing of the sort. Instead, he let out a loud whooping noise that did not become a king, and happily hung Miraz, who slowly reciprocated.

"I am so glad," Caspian whispered, his head buried slightly in Miraz's shoulder, "I have missed you, brother."

* * *

_And builds a hell in Heaven's despite_

The night was cool and light, and the stars clung closely to the earth, lighting the inside walls of the castle. Caspian leaned against the opening, a large smile on his face. For the past month, things had been running incredibly smoothly. The kingdom was running smoothly, he was adjusting better to fatherhood, and Miraz had been almost friendly. Caspian had to admit that his brother was still not the most agreeable man- that simply wasn't his character- but he had been offering sound advice and doing his tasks with less complaint than normal.

This was the first night in a long time Caspian had found even a few minutes to himself, and he was enjoying the pleasant breeze that drifted through the open window. Normally this passageway was very cold, due to the stone walls and the fact the particular window Caspian was leaning against was always open, but it was a warm night.

Caspian heard someone approaching from behind him, but he recognized the footsteps. It was his brother. He turned around slowly, genuinely glad to see Miraz. His younger brother was holding two goblets, and offered one to Caspian, who gladly accepted.

"To our people," Miraz toasted. Caspian drained the goblet without reservation. The wine was perfect and sweet for a night such as this one.

Miraz shifted his position, putting himself face-to-face with Caspian. Caspian, however, did not notice this movement as his vision had gone blurry. Suddenly, he felt himself gasping for every breath as if he was underwater. He took a step toward Miraz but fell to his knees instead. Caspian glanced down at the goblet, realizing what had happened. Miraz had a frown on his face but his eyes were unemotional.

"How could you?" Caspian asked in a choked voice. His voice held no hint of anger, but only pure sadness and betrayal. It was the last feeling he would experience.

"For our people," Miraz answered softly.

Caspian shook his head, which was a mistake. The room started spinning for what seemed an eternity to Caspian before stopping. Caspian, while not completely confident in his abilities, knew he was a better king for the Telmarine than Miraz would ever be. That was only the deranged excuse Miraz had chosen.

"My family?" Caspian rasped, knowing he was close to his last breath.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them safe," Miraz promised with a twisted smile.

"I should have. . . never trusted . . . you," Caspian managed to choke out before he completely lost conscious and then slowly faded away.

Miraz stared down at his brother's lifeless form. He felt no remorse or guilt, though if he had not kept his heart locked so long he might have still been able to feel those emotions. As it was, adrenaline and fear coursed through his body. He had planned this, and had executed it perfectly. However, Miraz knew that there were some variables one could never prepare for.

He bent down and lifted the cup from Caspian's limp hand, stashing it quickly in the shadows. It was not a permanent hiding place, but it was a good one for now. The hallway was so dark and people would be in such a panic that no one would think to brush their hands along the shadows.

Miraz stood up quickly, knowing what he must do next. He ran out of the castle quickly, alerting the first guard he saw.

"Come quickly! The King has collapsed!"

Within minutes, there was a stampede rushing into the dark hallway. Miraz stood in the back of the crowd that had formed.

"Dead," The castle physician pronounced, "natural causes."

The crowd dispersed, many of them with lines of grief etched on their faces. Caspian's wife, now a widow, collapsed by the body until a soldier gently escorted her out. Miraz was the only person remaining in the hallway.

He stepped once again out the shadows, taking a good look at his brother's body. He had won, he realized. All the major things stopping him from being King were gone. He could convince the Telemarine people easily enough, of that he was sure. He would just have to be patient and methodical, making sure not to rush the process.

For the first time, a genuine smile spread across Miraz's face as he left the hallway.

"I have won," He told himself as he left the hallway.

What he did not know at the time was that he was fighting a war in which no one could win.


End file.
